Betrayal of Trust
by stardust2002
Summary: Set after 'Pegasus'. How Lee and Kara cope with being part of Cain's crew. Spoilers: for second half of season two. Lee Kara. Story now going AU.
1. Chapter 1

BSG - Betrayal of Trust

Lee/Kara pairing

Set after Pegasus

Spoilers: for second half of season two

"Lieutenant Thrace, you will not, I repeat not disobey order and attempt a maneouvre on your own again. I'm not sure what sort of behaviour your old CAG allowed," he threw a meaningful look at Lee, "But it will not be tolerated here. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Kara answered, seething inside.

"You're all dismissed." Taylor turned and stalked away.

"Nice one Starbuck" Wolf said sarcastically. Kara's mouth dropped open as she was about to shoot a scathing reply, but Lee kicked her just at the right moment. Her mouth snapped shut and she threw him a dirty look instead. He walked away with the rest of the pilots, leaving her and Lee alone in the hangar bay.

"That son of a ...!"

"Kara," Lee interrupted warningly. He nodded at the techs still doing the post flight checks.

"You'd think they'd be thankful. If I hadn't done what I did, he'd be dead now." Kara's cheeks were red with fury. "I've never been dressed down for saving a fellow pilot's life before."

"Things are different here."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Don't be mad at me Kara, I'd have done what you did," Lee said angrily. "And don't think I appreciate his accusations about my command style either."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed, laying a hand on his arm. "I just can't get used to being here. I've never worked with people who are so ... unfriendly before."

"We're just used to Galactica. It feels like family there."

"I wonder why YOU'D think that?" she teased, smiling at him, anger forgotten.

Lee nudged her. "You too - my father treats you more like family than me you know." He smiled back, and she knew he was only kidding. Lee and his father had had a rough relationship since Lee's brother's death, but since being stranded on Galactica together they'd become closer again, and almost seemed like father and son, not hostile strangers.

"Still," Kara's face crinkled in a frown. "I can't believe they'd rather let one of their own die than have someone break the rules and save him."

Lee took her arm and led her towards the crew quarters. "Like I said, things are different here. The atmosphere is different, the people are different ..."

"Are we ever going to fit in? I mean, it's been three weeks and I still feel like no one wants us here."

"They don't. Cain drafted us - no one else had a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, but when new people come to Galactica we always try to make them feel welcome..." She stopped talking suddenly as they passed a group of officers. Lee and Kara saluted and continued after their superiors saluted briefly and nodded at them.

"I don't think we have much choice Kara. Doesn't seem like we're getting sent back any time soon, so we'd best just get used to it." Kara just growled in reply. "Come on," he said, opening the hatch to their quarters. "Let's hit the showers while we can."

ZZZZZZZZ

"Wolf, Tiger, Jackal - you three will do Cylon patrol this morning. Cougar, Pirahna, you're on ship maintenance. Apollo, Starbuck, you're with me. It's time for some training."

"What? Does he think we're nuggets?" Kara whispered, following Lee out of the squadron ready room.

"Shhh," he said, eyebrows screwed up in frustration. It seemed to be the goal of Kara's life - to get him in trouble.

Taylor led them to the flight bay. "Now, it's time for training in some REAL ships. Those crappy Mark II's you've been flying need to be retired. A Mark VII, now that's a man's ship."

"I have one sir," Lee said.

"What? Where?" Taylor looked confused.

"I have a Mark VII. It's back on Galactica of course..."

"Won't do you much good there."

"We used to have Mark V's before the cylons blew them all out of the frakking sky," Kara added, hostile as always at the insinuation that her ship was a pile of garbage. She'd loved her Mark V too, but it had been destroyed in the first attack, along with the rest of her squadron, while she'd been in the brig for assaulting Colonel Tigh.

"Just because you've flown a Mark V doesn't mean you can fly a Mark VII," Taylor said condescendingly.

"There isn't a ship made that Starbuck can't fly," Lee defended her. "Sir," he added at the CAG's apoplectic look.

"We'll see about that, shall we?" Taylor said angrily. "If there's even so much as a scratch on my ships when you're done with them there'll be hell to pay." He stalked over to the closest Vipers and began to prep them for launch, screaming commands at the deckhands.

"Be careful will you Starbuck? I don't want to see you in trouble again," Lee whispered.

"Me? I'm the better pilot, remember?"

"In your dreams Thrace, in your dreams."

ZZZZZZZZ

"I swear Lee, I think Taylor's got it in for me," Kara complained, toweling her short locks till they stood on end.

"It's just your imagination," Lee said, shaking his head at her. "Sure, he's being hard on you, but look at it from his perspective - your record speaks for itself." He turned to face her, clad only in a towel, loosely slung around his hips. "Granted you're an ace pilot, but you're constantly in trouble."

"Yeah, but ..."

"Trouble is something they don't tolerate around here, or haven't you noticed?"

"I guess that's why you fit in so well, Captain By-the-Book Adama," she bit out sarcastically.

"Look, I don't like this assignment any more than you do, but antagonizing them isn't going to help." Lee sighed and ran a hand through his still-damp hair. "We're not going home. Face it Kara, we're stuck here."

"I hate it. And I hate them," she said in a low, charged voice.

Lee reached out a hand and clasped hers. "Hating it isn't going to solve anything, and you know it. We can get through this if we stick together."

Kara looked him straight in the eye. "You're with me?"

He squeezed her hand. "Always."

She smiled, and as they parted to dress, Kara stood staring at Lee's back. How lucky could she be? She had Lee Adama, a man whose loyalty and integrity were almost legendary. They were friends, flying partners, and possibly if circumstances had been different, could have been more. Lee had admitted ages ago now it seemed, that he loved her, but though that admission had piqued her curiosity, she'd never pursued it.

The first days after it had happened had been strained, and Lee seemed to be as content as she was to forget it ever happened. But Kara hadn't forgotten - she just didn't know what to do with the information. She knew Lee was more special to her than anyone left alive, except his old man of course, but she'd be hard pressed to actually vocalize her innermost feelings about him. They were just part of the swirl of emotion that was at the core of her being, never allowed to escape. Starbuck never let things get to her emotionally, and she prided herself on being the Starbuck persona she'd begun to cultivate years ago. Few had ever seen the real Kara. Of those who had, most had run, afraid of her volatility and intensity.

There was no way she was going to risk chasing Lee away as well. Much as she hated to admit it, she needed him.

TBC

Please forgive any errors in names - I don't have a copy of season 2 DVD's yet (does anyone! JK) and so I'm making up the Pegasus pilots callsigns out of my head. Any other errors are also mine - please excuse and try not to let it get in the way of enjoying the story. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

BSG Betrayal of Trust - chapter 2

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next week was hell for Kara. Taylor seemed to enjoy singling her out and yelled at her every opportunity he got, and the other pilots had taken his cue and begun picking on her incessantly as well. If she hadn't had Lee to vent to, she didn't know what she might have done.

Strangely enough, the others seemed to be taking well to _him_ all of a sudden. The first few weeks they'd constantly made nasty comments about him 'not being daddy's little spoiled brat anymore' and now they seemed to be treating him with tolerance, if not respect. They'd even invited him to a triad game in the officers rec this evening, something even Lee himself seemed shocked at.

"Why don't you go? You don't have to stay here with me you know," Kara said, shaking her head at him.

Lee sighed and sank down on his bunk. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that I LIKE being with you?"

"Now I know you're crazy Apollo. There's money to be won, ambrosia to be had, probably even a wee bit of fun, though it's hard to imagine with that group, and you still prefer to sit in nearly empty quarters and read a book you've already read three times."

"How'd you know I've read it three times?"

"I do pay attention to details you know."

"You mean you watch me."

"If you wanna put it that way." She shrugged. Lee lay back with his book and began to read. Kara left him alone for a few minutes, then decided he needed tormenting. She'd had enough of it this week. Time to spread the fun around. "You know, if you're going to stay here, you have to entertain me."

"Who says?" Lee kept his eyes on his book.

"I think I just did."

"Yeah, and I outrank you. You can't give me orders." He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Nope, you don't. Not here - you're not the CAG anymore," she said smugly.

"No, but I'm still a Captain and you're only a Lieutenant. Now shut up and let me read. That's an order." He buried his nose in his book again, a smirk still on his face.

Kara steamed. What was the point of him staying here if he was going to ignore her? She had to get in his face - make him notice her.

"So, Lee, I got a kink in my neck doing those servo repairs on my Viper." She stripped off her sweater. "I think I need a massage to get rid of it." She pulled off one tank and the other bunched up just under her breasts, exposing her midriff.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, eyes never leaving his book. _What a lunkhead! _ she thought, and walked across the room, sitting smack in the middle of his bed.

"Really, I need a massage. Pleeeeease?" She drew the last word out, whining like a little child. That ought to get his attention.

"Kara!" he said in an annoyed voice, smacking his book shut.

"What?" _How can she sound so innocent when she knows exactly what she's doing to me? _Lee thought.

"Are you going to let me read?"

She faced him. "No, if you're not at the game, then you're here to keep me company. You think I'm just going to let you sit there and read?"

"Fine. I'll go. You happy now?" Lee sighed loudly, climbing off his bunk and heading for the door. "You have fun here." And then he was gone.

_Well that backfired, _Kara thought. _Oh well, at least he'll share the spoils with me - if there are any._ And she picked up his book and lay down on her bunk, flipping to the first page.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Apollo, you decided to join us." Cougar pulled a chair over from the next table.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late - had things to do."

"Decided to leave your girlfriend alone for a few minutes?"

Lee turned to face the voice that had spoken. Wolf. That figured. "She's not my girlfriend," he said wearily.

"I find that hard to believe - you guys seem joined at the hip."

"We're just friends, okay? We've known each other a long time." He sighed. "Anyway, it's not like we have any other friends here," he said pointedly.

"That could change you know," Cougar said, dealing out the cards. "Who knows? Maybe you'll end up with better friends that her."

"Somehow I doubt that. Starbuck and I have been friends for years. I'd never doubt that she'd be there for me."

"Maybe," Cougar mused. "But she's awfully ... prickly, don't you think?"

Lee smiled. "That she is. But you get used to it."

They played a few rounds, the Pegasus pilots bickering and joking. Lee almost began to feel like he was back on Galactica. Until two female pilots came into the room. Suddenly the atmosphere became tense - as though the men didn't want them around.

"Apollo, have you met Hawk and Eagle? They're working opposite shifts from us mostly."

Lee looked up and met the two women's eyes respectively. They were both smiling at him - finally someone welcoming around here! - but once his eyes landed on Eagle's, he couldn't tear them away. She had emerald-green eyes - just like Kara. Gods, Lee felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. _This is not good, _he thought, _not good at all._

And when the women sat down to join the group, he groaned inwardly. Eagle sat directly opposite him. The game continued, the two new players now dealt in.

"Are you beginning to feel at home here?" Eagle asked him with a smile.

Lee made a noncommittal grunt. "It looks the same, but ... it is taking a while to get used to."

"Don't hesitate to ask if you need help with anything. You're one of us now." She flashed him a friendly smile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee did well that evening despite his distraction. He'd had trouble keeping his mind on the game, and his eyes off Eagle. It wasn't that she was classically pretty, _neither is Kara,_ the thought came unbidden, but her eyes were almost magnetic. They reminded him so much of Kara's, except they held none of the secrets hers did. He was astonished at her frank friendliness. He was so used to fighting Kara for every little personal thing - she never shared herself with anyone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey," she said as he walked into the bunkroom several hours after leaving it.

"Hey, what are you ... right, I see," he continued as she held up the book. "Good book isn't it?"

"Not bad actually. I'm surprised - I didn't think you had such good taste."

"Shut up Thrace or I won't share my winnings with you."

Kara memorized her page number and shut the book quickly. "Winnings?"

"Oh, nothing YOU'D be interested in ... just a chocolate bar." He whispered the last few words, holding it out in front of him.

"Lee, Lee!" She flew off the bed and stood in front of him. "My god! Chocolate!"

"Told you it wasn't anything you'd be interested in." And he quickly thrust it behind his back.

"I thought you were going to share!" she yelled.

"I will, but I think I might need some begging first." His eyes shone with laughter.

"You bastard."

"Actually, I think my parents were married - both when I was conceived and when I was born, so no, that doesn't apply." He smiled smugly at her.

"Lee, give me some chocolate."

"Lee, give me some chocolate ... what?" he echoed.

She rolled her eyes. "Lee, give me some chocolate, PLEASE?"

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please."

"With you on top?"

"What? You are so juvenile!"

"Wonder where I learned THAT from?"

"Fine, I'll be on top if that's what you REALLY want," she added with a smile.

He pulled the chocolate bar out from behind his back, broke it in half and handed her one piece.

She put a little of it in her mouth, moaned and closer her eyes. Pure pleasure. "Lee, I think I love you."

_Yeah, whatever ..._ he thought. _If only ..._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

BSG Betrayal of Trust - chapter 3

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You wanted to see me sir?" Taylor said, as Cain opened the hatch for him to enter her office.

"Yes. Sit down Captain."

"Am I ... have I done something wrong sir?" He was hesitant with good reason - people were never called to the Admiral's office unless there was trouble.

"No, of course not." She smiled but her eyes were cold as ice. "I'd like a full report on our new pilots."

"I had the report delivered to you yesterday. Did it not arrive?"

"Yes it did." She sat down at her desk and laced her fingers together. "I'd like to know what you _didn't _put in the report."

"I ... I don't know what you mean sir," he stammered.

"Taylor, your report was very ... dry ... very informational." She leaned forward. "I want to hear your _personal _thoughts about Apollo and Starbuck. You've worked with them for a month now - what are they like? Do they fit in around here? What can we expect of them?"

"Off the record?"

"Of course."

"Well, Starbuck is a brilliant pilot, just like Commander Adama's report says. She's taken to the Mark VII's like no one I've ever seen before. It's like she and her ship are one being when she's out there." He paused.

"But... I get the feeling there's a but coming."

"But, she's unpredictable. She doesn't always follow orders." Cain nodded. That much she knew from Adama's report as well. "And she's wholly devoted to Apollo. We've never had the circumstance come up, but it's my feeling she's be willing to risk anything for him."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound promising. She needs to lose that personal loyalty if she's going to stay here."

"If ... sir?"

"It's not a guarantee," Cain snapped.

"If you'll permit, why waste all this time on them if they're not staying with us?"

Cain just smiled her icy smile again. "What can you tell me about Apollo?"

"He's nearly as good as she is. Honestly, Admiral? They're better than anyone here. I've never seen anyone fly as well as they do. Apollo is very ... by the book ... always does things within regulations, but he seems willing to overlook Starbuck's wrongs. Personally, I think they're far too close. Definitely never should have been in the position they were in on Galactica." He paused a moment, seemingly lost in memory. "But the few times I've had them out together, it's like ... like ... I don't even know how to describe it. They seem to understand each other, predict what the other's going to do without ever having to communicate. It's almost scary."

"Indeed," Cain said dryly. "Anything else?"

"My opinion? He'll be more easily swayed. He plays by the rules and wants respect. Starbuck is a rebel - she obviously hates it here and isn't going to even try to fit in. Apollo - he should be easier."

"Thank you Taylor, that will be all."

"Yes sir," he said, nodding and quickly exited the office.

_Good, _Cain thought to herself, _Apollo's the one I want to keep anyway._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You can't have it both ways Kara."

"I never said ..." she began hotly.

"You push me to be friendly with them and then you get mad at me for leaving you alone. What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could suggest they ask ME to be a part of the group too?" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You think I haven't? What sort of friend do you think I am?" Now Lee was really angry.

"Not working now is it?" she spat out.

"Well you don't exactly make yourself likeable."

"And you're just a pushover. Letting them walk all over you. What happened to the two of us against them?"

"Who says we have to be against them?"

"They're the enemy Lee, they took us away from our home and family and are forcing us to stay here."

"The cylons are the enemy Kara." Lee's voice was low and his gaze icy cold. "These are people, just like us."

"That's where you're wrong," she pointed at him. "They are NOT like us."

"Take off your blinders Kara, we're part of this crew now."

"I can't believe you're jumping ship on me." Kara gave an exasperated sigh. "I thought you were with me."

"I am. There aren't two sides to this you know; we're all in it together."

"Yes, there are two sides. You just can't decide whose side you're on." She sat down on her bunk, feeling sadly deflated. What would she do if Lee deserted her and became one of them? _You're Starbuck, _her mind replied, _nothing gets Starbuck down. You can fight them all alone if you have to. _But she didn't want to fight alone. She wanted Lee at her side. It felt right to have him there, always knowing he'd be with her to the end.

"I'm not choosing sides," Lee said firmly, but inside he wavered. He remembered a similar conversation he'd had with his father, and how that had all played out in the end. He didn't want to end up nearly losing Kara the way he'd nearly lost his father.

"Then you'd best decide where your loyalties lie." She laid back on her bunk and closed her eyes. Conversation over.

Lee sighed. Arguing with Kara always drained his energy. He needed a bit of space to recharge before dealing with her again. He left the bunkroom in search of somewhere quiet where he could be alone with his thoughts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Dee, make contact with the Pegasus."

"Yes sir," Dee said crisply, and did as ordered. "Pegasus, Galactica actual requesting communication." There was a pause. "Do you want the Admiral sir?"

Adama nodded. "I'd like it routed here." He pointed at a console in a more private corner of the CIC.

"Yes sir. One moment sir."

Adama walked into the corner, preparing to pick up the phone.

"We have a connection sir."

"Adama."

"Cain."

"How are you doing Admiral?" Adama asked genially, hoping to start the conversation off on a good note.

"I'm well thank you, and yourself?"

"Very well."

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call to?"

"I was wondering ..." he turned to face the wall and spoke quietly. " ... how Apollo and Starbuck are doing."

"They're fine."

There was a silence. "I was hoping for a little more than that."

"Physically they're fine, mentally as well, though Starbuck hasn't taken as well to the change as Apollo has."

Adama chuckled quietly. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Their performances have been very good so far. My CAG says they're both exceptional pilots."

"That they are." Adama couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"You miss them of course."

"Of course. One of them is my son, the other like a daughter. I feel their absence greatly."

"Rest assured we're taking good care of them."

"I know it's a little ... unusual, but could you say hello to them, let them know they're missed here, and not just by me?"

"Yes, I can do that for you."

"Admiral, if I can ask, is this personnel transfer ... permanent? The crew is asking when they're returning." _And dammit, I want them back! _ he thought.

"I haven't decided yet. A break from routine is good - keeps us all fresh. I'll keep you posted Commander."

"Thank you Admiral. I'd appreciate that."

"My duties call. We'll talk again soon."

"Understood. Galactica out."

"Pegasus out."

William Adama put the phone back in it's cradle slowly. He had an awful feeling he'd never see his son or Kara again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee had been standing at the port window in a secluded corner of the hangar bay for a long time. Kara's words were running through his head, as were his father's from months ago. They were eerily similar, and to be honest, he was shocked at how alike the two of them were. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He should probably head back and hit the sack.

"Something on your mind?"

Lee spun around. He hadn't heard anyone coming. Eagle's green eyes shone in the dim light. "I'm okay," he said, smiling, but she was unconvinced.

"I'm good at listening," she prodded, giving him a large smile, which he couldn't help but return.

"Just had an argument with my friend. The only real friend I have here," he admitted, realizing at that moment that perhaps Kara had been right.

"She's not the only friend you have," Eagle said, impulsively laying a hand on his arm. "I'm your friend. I can help you, be here for you too."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Lee said quietly. "It's been tough here."

"I know, and I want to make it easier for you." She moved closer and took his face in her hands, kissing him lightly. She'd seen him watching her hungrily and knew it wouldn't take much to get him to respond. It didn't.

At first Lee was shocked into immobility. Then he tried to push her away, but it was only a half-hearted attempt. Then he gave in to his feelings of desire and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her against him. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, and though he'd dreamt of Kara many times, she didn't seem interested in anything more than being a thorn in his side. Even after he'd told her he loved her, albeit something of a surprise to himself as well. She'd never mentioned it again after that day, and Lee had had to assume it was because she didn't want him.

This woman did though, and made no bones about it. And despite his godly callsign, Lee Adama was only human. Resistance wasn't even an option.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

BSG - Betrayal of Trust - chapter 4

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee and Eagle stood locked together, exploring each other with their mouths and hands, till she began to undress him. A warning klaxon went off in Lee's head and he knew he had to get away before he passed the point of no return. He was already flirting dangerously close to it, and her eager hands beginning to undo his pants was encouraging him to cross it.

"No, I can't," he finally said, breaking off their steamy kiss and pushing her hands away.

"Why?" Her eyes were dark with confusion.

"I ... I just can't."

"She _is _your girlfriend, isn't she?" she asked accusingly, backing a step away.

"No, she isn't," he replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Please, it's not that..."

She looked at him with hurt eyes. "Then what?"

"I can't ... I just don't ... not the first time..." He stammered as his face flushed bright red.

She looked at him quizzically, then her face cleared as understanding dawned. "You don't want to on a 'first date'?"

"Yeah," he breathed a sigh of relief that she understood. "I just don't feel right, you know? I mean, we hardly know each other and ..."

"And I'm free tomorrow morning. We can get to know each other better. " She walked up to him and kissed him gently.

"But I'm on duty then."

"I know. The rest of your team will be gone. We can have your bunkroom all to ourselves." She ran her tongue along his lips. He wanted it, there was no doubt about that. She just had to find a way to lure him.

"If you're interested, meet me there tomorrow at 09:30." She smiled seductively at him and then walked away.

Lee needed a few moments before heading back to bed. Firstly, he needed to collect his thoughts - his mind was scattered and he needed all his wits about him in order to fence with Kara. Secondly, there was no mistaking what he'd been up to if he met anyone in the corridor.

As much as he hated the thought of betraying Kara, he needed to be loved and touched. It was only human, and since Kara didn't seem willing, Lee was resigning himself to having to settle for second best.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kara seethed. She lay in her bunk wondering when things had changed and why. _He's turning into one of them, _she thought. _I'm losing him. _And the thought panicked her. Kara didn't deal well with panic. Anger she was quite familiar with though, and wasn't anger just the opposite side of the coin from fear? So she chose to be angry with Lee instead.

She checked the clock numerous times. He'd been gone almost two hours. What could he be up to? He'd just gone for a walk to cool off hadn't he? It was a pretty regular occurrence for Lee. The two of them had a way of pushing each other's buttons that often had them at each other's throats. Kara would just keep pushing till things became physical, but Lee, being the more rational of the two, usually chose to leave and let things simmer down before confronting the issue again. But he was usually only gone half an hour or so. What was taking him so long?

Just when Kara was certain her blood was going to boil over, she heard the hatch opening.

"You get lost or what?"

"Give it a rest Kara." He sighed. Obviously time apart hadn't helped.

"You've been gone hours. Where were you?"

"What are you, my keeper? I don't have to tell you where I go and what I do when I'm not with you."

"Fine." She climbed under the covers and turned towards the wall.

"Kara. ..."

"I'm going to sleep." She had her 'don't frak with me' tone. Great. _Let it go Lee, _he told himself. _Deal with it in the morning._

But the thought of morning brought back thoughts of Eagle, and their 9:30 rendezvous. Lee climbed into bed but knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. He had a choice to make. He wished he could talk to Kara about it. She was the queen of rule-breaking, and he could use her opinion on whether or not she thought he should toss aside all the rules he'd always followed for pleasure.

Even if they hadn't been fighting, he wouldn't have dared though. They had an unspoken agreement that neither of them talked about sex or anything intimate with the other. Didn't really make sense considering they were open and free when talking about anything else with each other. _But since when does anything with Kara make sense?_ Lee settled into his bunk, arms crossed under his head, ready for a long night.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cain sat in her office, service records of both Apollo and Starbuck in front of her. She'd been pondering for some while what to do with them. It was fairly obvious they weren't going to fit into the squadron with the others, especially Starbuck, but Cain didn't want to send them back to Galactica either. Adama was too close with both of them, with good reason, but he allowed far too much leeway. In order to remain professional you had to have no personal friendship with your crew. Cain believed this wholeheartedly and insisted her crew follow it's dictates. No personal relationships whatsoever, especially not between officers and those under their command.

She had to keep them here, and somehow she had to separate them. Apollo and Starbuck were far too close.

A slow smile spread across her face as the perfect idea dawned on her. Yes, that's what she would do. It would solve a lot of problems. Would likely cause a few as well, but she knew how to deal with that.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kara stretched lazily and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"You're up early," she commented, yawning, as Lee walked into the bunkroom, fully dressed, hair still damp.

"Yeah, I've got to go see the President this morning," he lied, turning away from her to open his locker. He knew Kara would see right through him if she looked into his eyes. He'd always had trouble hiding things from her.

"Lucky," she whined, standing up and starting to undress. "Can I come too?"

"I thought you liked flying."

"I do, but flying with them? I'd rather spend a morning with the President."

"Ouch - I know how you hate politics - never thought you hated them more." He turned to face her, not realizing she was nearly naked. "Ahem," he coughed, turning around quickly.

She pulled on her sports bra and tanks. "I told you, Taylor's got it in for me, and the others are nasty to me too, just within allowable bounds."

"We're the newbies, they're not going to accept us easily, you know that."

"They seem to have accepted you," she said acidly, pulling on her uniform.

Lee turned to face her. "Probably because I follow the rules." As soon as he said it, he realized the hypocrisy of that statement, given what he was about to do. He flushed and turned away. "Let them know I won't be able to be part of the drill this morning, okay?"

"Sure," Kara said, running her fingers through her hair to comb it. "Ouch! I hate long hair."

Lee chuckled. "That hardly qualifies as long, it's not even down to your shoulders."

"Long for me. If I need a brush, it's too long." She rummaged through her locker looking for it. "Aha!" She pulled it out and began to brush. "Owwww!" she whined.

"You are so juvenile Kara." For an answer, she stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm gone. I'll see you when I get back." Lee headed out of the room.

"Have fun," she sang out.

Lee smiled ruefully. He planned on having fun. But he hated having to lie to Kara. For now though, he needed a place to go wait till 09:30.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright everyone. We're all going out today, practicing our evasive and offensive maneouvres."

"Sir, Apollo won't be joining us," Kara offered as he paused for a breath.

"Why not?"

"He was summoned by the President." Taylor made a nasty face, and the other pilots could be heard mocking him quietly.

"Very well, we'll make do without him. Everyone to your Vipers. Time for prelaunch."

They were busy for the next fifteen minutes prepping their planes, and Kara didn't have time to notice she'd forgotten her gloves. It became apparent though, as she climbed the steps to enter the cockpit and reached to unclip them from her flightsuit. "Frak." She hopped back down. "I forgot my gloves. Be back in five."

Taylor nodded brusquely and she took off at a run. No need to waste time and piss him off. Might as well start the day off right for a change.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee opened the hatch to the bunkroom hesitantly, but smiled when he saw Eagle waiting for him, a large smile on her face.

"I'm glad you decided to come," she said, walking forward to Lee and putting her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smelled sweet, flowery, and Lee wondered where she'd have gotten something that smelled so good. On Galactica, they'd already run out of luxuries long ago, and the necessities just didn't smell so good.

Lee let himself get lost in the moment, and before he knew it, they were lying entangled on his bunk, both naked. He hadn't felt so good in a long, long time. Except in his dreams with Kara of course, but then he'd always woken feeling frustrated and unfulfilled. Lee, always the gentleman, made sure to explore her body fully and give her pleasure before taking his own. Soon she was panting and whispering his name over and over.

"Apollo, oh... Apollo ..." she moaned. "More, please more." And Lee was happy to oblige. He entered her and began to thrust in and out, burying his face in her neck and closing his eyes in pleasure.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kara noticed the slightly-open hatch door as she reached the bunkroom. _I thought I closed that. Oh well, maybe someone was cleaning and forgot to shut it. _She pushed open the door slowly and began to walk in, when she was stopped by the sound of moaning and heavy breathing. Her eyes flew to Lee's bunk, currently occupied by a very naked and sweaty Lee Adama, making love to some brunette she'd never seen before.

Her jaw dropped almost literally to the ground. How could he do this? Lee! _Her _Lee! He lied to her, had her lie to protect him so he could frak another woman. Kara was so shocked she could hardly move, but she needed to get out of there fast. Watching Lee with another woman was making her feel sick to her stomach.

She quickly tiptoed forwards, grabbed her gloves from her still-open locker, and backed out, feeling heartsick. Now she truly had lost him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

BSG - Betrayal of Trust - chapter 5

There will be some spoilers I've read in here - though one must take spoilers with a grain of salt. Just because one source says something is going to happen doesn't mean it is so - we won't know what's going to happen in the second half of season two until it airs. In the meantime, enjoy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kara stood for a moment just outside the hatch, but the sound of their lovemaking was making her feel nauseous. She put a hand to her mouth and began to run towards the hangar bay, blinking tears back as she went.

As she climbed into the cockpit, Taylor looked at her curiously. "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered, swallowing back the bile in her throat. _Thank goodness I didn't eat breakfast - nothing in there to come up!_

"You look pale. I don't need you puking in my ship."

Kara snorted. "No worries."

"Good. Let's go people." And he climbed the stairs up to his plane.

Kara found the morning's exercise to be very difficult. Not because the maneouvres themselves were hard, nor because she had trouble with the Mark VII, but because she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. Visions of Lee in bed with another woman kept filling her sight and she had to physically shake her head to banish them.

"Starbuck!" Came harshly through her headset. She shook her head violently.

"Sorry sir, what was that?"

"You're with Wolf, Jackal, Panther and Lionheart doing the Bermuda Triangle. Now break right and join your group."

"Yes sir," she said crisply and gave a quick thrust to bring her bird into position. _ Get a grip Kara - you need to put it out of your mind and concentrate or you're going to frakking die out here!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee panted hard and fast and suddenly let out a groan of relief as he came, spurting hard into her repeatedly. It had been so long since he'd felt this kind of release! Her cries of pleasure mingled with his moans, then subsided to heavy breaths as their bodies came down. Lee opened his eyes and nearly recoiled in shock. It was the wrong pair of green eyes smiling up at him! He'd been so lost in the moment, he'd allowed himself to drift into a fantasy of making love to Kara. _Shit! Now what?_

"What's the matter Apollo?" Eagle smiled widely and rubbed his back.

Lee lifted himself off her and lay down, closing his eyes. _Gods, what have I done?_ "Nothing," he lied.

"Are you sure?" She curled up beside him and put an arm around his chest. It burned. "We've still got a couple of hours before the others are due back ..." she said suggestively. "Maybe we could ..."

"No," Lee said forcefully, pushing her hand away and getting up to dress.

"Well, how nice, frak 'em and leave 'em," she said harshly, eyes full of pain.

Lee tried to smile at her. "It's not that, I just ... feel bad about shirking my duties to be here with you. I just can't ..." He trailed off as he finished dressing. "It just isn't right. I can't do it."

"Oh, duty before pleasure. Always the true soldier," she said, standing up and putting her arms around his neck. Lee could barely stand the feel of her touching him. _The only woman's hands I want touching me are Kara's._ He backed away from her naked body.

"I'm sorry - I really should go."

"Okay," she smiled. "Later then."

Lee smiled weakly and backed out of the room, needing to get away from her. What the hell had he been thinking? That was the problem - he hadn't. Now he just needed someplace to be for the next hour.

Realistically, a trip to meet with the President would take at least an hour and a half - he still had thirty minutes to kill before allowing himself to be seen. Once he found an empty supply room, he sat down to figure out what to do next. _I can't let Kara find out about this, _he thought. But then again, why not? It wasn't like she _was_ his girlfriend - there was nothing physical between them. And it wasn't like Kara hadn't slept with other guys - why couldn't _he_ be allowed a little pleasure now and again? But he had the feeling Kara wouldn't see it that way. Hell, he'd been incredibly jealous when he'd found out about her and Baltar. She would likely feel the same way._ Except Kara's likely to kill me in a jealous rage - I don't need that! _ Somehow, without ever stating it aloud, they both seemed to feel that the other belonged to them, even though they'd never really hinted at having deeper feelings for each other. True, he'd told Kara he loved her, but her complete indifference to his confession made him retract it and tell her he only meant it 'as a friend'.

He really didn't know what to make of the whole situation. But he knew one thing - he had to make sure Kara never found out. But he'd never told Eagle _(frak, I don't even know her real name! )_ he wanted it to be kept a secret. And he knew well how fast the rumour mill worked in the enclosed environment of a starship. Frak! Any way you looked at it, he was in trouble.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay people, shift's over. I'll see you all in eight hours. Now get out of here," he added good naturedly. "Starbuck." Kara stopped and waited. She knew this was coming.

Taylor walked up to join her. "What the hell happened out there today?"

"I'm sorry sir. Lost my concentration."

"You know that can't happen out there. You don't pay attention to what's going on, you're likely to die." Kara nodded. "And while you're welcome to kill yourself if you want to, I won't have you taking any of my people out with you, understand?"

"Perfectly sir. It won't happen again."

"It had better not, because the next time I'll demote you so far back you won't even be qualified to scrub the hangar bay floor." His words could have frozen a hot spring, and they chilled Kara to the bone.

"Yes sir," she said, paling.

"Dismissed."

Kara walked back to her quarters dejectedly. It hadn't just been the tone of Taylor's voice or the fact that he'd chewed her out - she'd expected that, deserved it in fact for her behaviour. It was his words 'I won't have you taking any of MY people out.' She _still_ wasn't one of them, even after all this time, and though she really didn't want to be here, it still stung that she was the outsider.

Especially since Lee had become one of them. Now she was alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Taylor took a step backwards in shock. "You're doing _what_?" he demanded.

"You heard me," Cain said evenly. Truth be told, she was rather enjoying this. She loved shocking people and watching their reactions.

"Have I let you down sir? Is there something you want me to do differently?"

"You've done a fine job, but it's time for a change. New blood."

"So, what will I be doing?" he asked helplessly, knowing it was a lost battle. You didn't argue with the Admiral.

"You'll be joining alpha group as head pilot."

"Who will the next CAG be?"

"Report to the flight bay at 20:00 hours for your next shift Captain."

"Yes sir," he said resignedly, saluting and preparing to leave Cain's office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lieutenant Thrace, report to the Admiral's office. Lieutenant Thrace." _Shit - now I'm in for it. That weasel Taylor ratted on me!_ Kara stretched and slowly heaved herself off her bunk, where she'd been lying since the end of the flight exercise earlier. She had absolutely no desire to do anything right now. Her life was coming apart at the seams - unraveling right before her eyes. She knew what it was like to hit rock bottom and she knew deep inside that she was well on her way back down there.

She knocked on the Admiral's door.

"Come in."

Kara entered and stood respectfully, arms behind her back in proper military style. "You wanted to see me Admiral?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

Kara took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

Cain stood up and looked at her, smiling. "You have, as of now, been promoted to Commander of the Air Group with full rank, responsibility and privilege thereof." She held out her hand. "Congratulations Captain Thrace."

For a moment Kara was sure she was going to pass out. The world began to spin and the edges of her vision began to grey. "I beg your pardon sir?" she said, blinking rapidly. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Cain chuckled. "Yes Captain."

Kara held out her hand, tentatively grasping the other woman's, trying to ascertain whether or not this was some sort of sick joke. _If it is, it sure as hell ain't funny._ "So, um ... what made you decide ... I mean, I'm not exactly Command material, why ...?"

"Yes you are Captain. That's exactly why I chose you - you're an out-of-the-box thinker. Most of my crew are by-the-book officers. They don't have the ability to think on their feet like you do. I wanted something new, a different style of command. And you're it," she added firmly.

"I ... I ..." Kara blinked and shook her head. "I don't know what to say sir."

"In one hour the CAG's office will be empty and you are free to move your things in and get to work."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Kara saluted - something she'd done sparingly, and only since joining the crew of the Pegasus. Commander Adama had only allowed her to salute once - at their first meeting, then told her it was unnecessary.

Cain saluted back. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Kara said, heading out the hatch door. _Holy frakking hell, _she thought, as she walked slowly down the hallway, still in a state of complete and utter shock. _Lords help us all if I'm in charge._

A few minutes later she ran into a familiar face. Lee. Her insides boiled.

"Hey Kara," he said tentatively, giving her a little smile.

"That's 'sir'," she spat out. "I'm the CAG now."

"What the hell?" Lee's jaw dropped. "Quit playing games. It isn't funny."

"It's no joke," she said in a low voice. "I've just been promoted."

Lee stood there, mouth agape, not knowing what to say. Was she frakking with him, or was it really true? He had no idea.

"Oh, and I have another surprise for you," she added spitefully. "I _saw_ you this morning. Some meeting with the _President_," she added bitterly, watching as all the colour drained out of Lee's face.

_She saw us?_ Lee thought. _ Oh shit!_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

BSG - Betrayal of Trust - chapter 6

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She stalked past him angrily, hoping he wouldn't follow. He didn't. At least, not right away. A few minutes after she'd arrived back at the bunkroom, Lee came in, face downcast.

"Listen Kara, please don't be mad - I can explain ..."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "This ought to be good." She crossed her arms and stood facing him.

"It's just ... well it's been tough here and ... she just sort of showed she was interested and ... well, one thing led to another and ..."

Kara held up both hands to stop him. "I don't need you to tell me _all _ the details - it may have been a while but I'm pretty sure I remember how sex works," she said dryly. "Who is she?"

"You don't know her. Part of beta squadron."

"She's a pilot? What's her name?"

"I ... um ... don't know." Lee felt as though he could just let himself out an airlock right about now. This was horribly embarrassing.

"You don't know?" Her voice raised in anger. "You lied to me - had me lie to Taylor in order to frak a woman whose name you don't even _know?_ Even _I'm _ not that bad."

"Come on Kara, give me a break," Lee protested, blushing furiously.

"Like you ' gave me a break' over Baltar?" she asked quietly.

"That was different," he began, but she interrupted.

"Sure, pull the double standard on me. It's okay if _ you _ do it, but I'm a slut when I do." Her voice had taken on a characteristically sarcastic tone.

"Okay, listen, I'm sorry about that. I had no right to ..."

"No, you didn't. But that's all water under the bridge now. I'm not mad at you for being with a woman - you're only human - we all are. I'm upset because you lied to me. I _thought _ we were friends. Friends don't lie to each other," she added accusingly.

"We are friends. I just didn't want to tell you because ... well, I thought you'd get mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean .. seeing as how mad I was at you over Baltar ..."

"Oh. So you can give it but you can't take it. What makes you think I'd be jealous like you were?"

Lee's head sprung up from where it was hanging rather shamefully. "Jealous? Is that what you think?"

"What else could it be? Why else would you care who I'm frakking?"

Lee sighed. He had no response for that one. It was true. "Don't you feel ... _anything_ for me? There are times I could swear ..."

"Lee," he tone held warning.

"No, you know what? Maybe it's time we _did _ talk about some of this." His voice had become stronger, more forceful.

"No, I don't think so. We should leave well enough alone." She walked over to her locker and pulled out some papers. "Excuse me, I have an office to move into."

Lee watched her helplessly. Her actions spoke louder than her words. She was running because she didn't want to talk about it. And she didn't want to talk about it because it hit too close to home, and Kara didn't like talking about things that affected her deeply. It hit too close to home because it was probably true.

"One more thing Lee," she said as she stood beside the hatch, ready to leave. "Don't ever lie to me again or our friendship really_ is _ over. And don't you dare do something like this again. I'm your boss now, and don't think I won't have your ass for it." She stalked out.

_Holy shit, I'd forgotten about the whole CAG issue - I guess it really must be true!_ Lee sat down heavily on his bunk. It still smelled of _ her_. His nose wrinkled and he got up and crossed the room to sit on Kara's bunk. _ Well, she won't be needing it anymore._ Lee had seen the CAG's office on Pegasus. Far more luxurious than the one on Galactica. Even had private sleeping quarters attached. In a way, he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to face an angry and argumentative Kara all the time, but in a way, he felt a profound sense of loss as well. No matter how much they fought, they were a team, and having her here, knowing she was close, gave him comfort. Now he truly was alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Well, wasn't that fun,_ she thought as she sat down behind the large desk. This really was a palace compared to the CAG's office on Galactica. But then again, this ship was thirty five years younger, and it showed. Much of it was different from Galactica, and though she hated to admit it, much nicer.

She put away her folders and looked at the schedules and charts Taylor had left for her. It was time to get to work.

A half hour later though, Kara still had yet to get a word written down. Her mind was scattered, unfocused, and she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Her thoughts kept coming back to Lee and the confrontation they'd just had.

_He's getting a little too close for comfort, _ she thought, _ asking me if I feel anything for him. If only he knew ..._ But she knew very well that Lee Adama was off limits to her. Granted, he was right, she _did _have feelings for him. But it could never be between them. Zack would always be there, reminding her that she didn't deserve the privilege of having someone like Lee Adama as her own, after what she'd done to him. She would never be able to get close to Lee without feeling Zack's disapproving presence. She felt incredibly lucky already that Lee, and the old man, had forgiven her complicity in Zack's death, and forgiven her for lying to them both for so long. The friendship she and Lee had developed during the time since the attack was deep and strong (or so she'd thought), and there was no way she was willing to risk it for something that was doomed before it even began.

So she'd treated Lee like a friend, nothing more. She'd tried to quell her increasing feelings for him, and when that had proven impossible, had vowed to hide them. He could never know the truth - just how screwed up she _really_ was - falling in love with her dead fiancee's brother. _ That one really takes the cake Thrace, _ she told herself. _It doesn't get more warped than that._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee was walking down towards the flight deck when he chanced to run into Taylor. The other man gave him a murderous look - dark eyes black with rage. Lee could tell something was wrong, and he had a pretty good idea what it was, but he had no desire to get into it with him. "Captain," he said brusquely, nodding as he passed by. He felt an arm grab him roughly and suddenly he was pinned to the bulkhead. Taylor was shaking with rage.

"Your friend Thrace had better watch her back," he said thickly.

"Are you threatening her?" Lee said slowly, eyes narrowing and muscles tensing for a fight.

"She took my job away from me," Taylor growled. "I've been demoted," he announced, as if that were the worst possible thing that could have happened to him.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Lee returned, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "How does it feel to know you're not the Admiral's favourite anymore?"

Taylor just glared at him, face going purple.

"Maybe now you know how _I_ feel Mr. High-and-Mighty former CAG," Lee said angrily. "Enjoy the feeling. But if you do anything to hurt Lieutenant, I mean Captain Thrace, you won't live to regret it, I can promise you that." Lee's eyes were like twin balls of steel.

"I thought she was supposed to be tough - that's what her record says. Who knew she had a bodyguard to protect her all this time."

"She doesn't need a bodyguard. If you try to hurt her you'll find that out, trust me. But I refuse to stand around and watch the people I care about get hurt."

"Aw, how sweet." Taylor's turn for sarcasm. "You love her. That'll break Eagle's heart." Lee flushed to the roots of his hair. So, the rumours were spreading already.

"Think what you want about me, but if you or anyone else tries to hurt Starbuck, you'll have me to deal with. Now if you'll excuse me," he said icily, extricating himself from Taylor's grasp, "I have to get to work."

Taylor stared after him, the murderous look still on his face. But there was the hint of a smirk as well - perhaps there was a chance he could take them both out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay everyone - order!" Starbuck shouted over the din. As everyone took their seats and quieted down, she shifted some paper. This wasn't going to be easy. "Today, things change. I'm reassigning you to new groups."

"What?"

"Where's Stinger?"

"Changing groups - what the hell?"

Kara held up a hand for silence. She knew there's be mayhem when everyone found out Taylor was out. Especially when they found out who their new CAG was.

"Taylor's out, I'm in. You're taking orders from me now," she said tersely. "Firestorm, Jaguar, Wolf, Albatross and Thunder - you're red group. Thor, Tiger, Lionsmane, Vulture and Pirahna - you're blue group. Eagle, Apollo, Hawk, Jackal and Tornado - you're amber group. Red and blue groups, Viper and Raptor maintenance. Get your ships in tiptop shape for your next shift. Amber group, you're out with me now. Hangar bay, twenty minutes. Be ready."

"Taylor would never ..."

"I'm _not _Taylor, in case you hadn't noticed Hawk," Kara said sarcastically.

"I ... I'm sorry Starbuck."

"That's Captain to you," she snapped.

"Yes sir, Captain Thrace," Hawk paled as she spoke.

Kara nodded. "Alright then, everyone to their assignments."

Lee lingered a moment so he was last out of the room. _I wonder if she recognized Eagle, _he thought,_ or if it's just a coincidence._ As he approached Kara, he saw a knowing look in her eye. She'd done it on purpose.

"Thanks," he hissed angrily.

She put on an innocent face. "Are you going to have a problem flying with her? 'Cause if you are, perhaps you should think twice before you start frakking pilots."

Lee glared at her. "No _Captain,_ no problem at all," he said in a flat, unemotional tone.

"Good. After you, Apollo." Kara held the door open for him. "Let's fly."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal of Trust - chapter 7

This is (obviously) going AU now as we're halfway through the rest of the season and Cain, well ... is no longer with us, and things are not quite the way I've written them. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it anyway even though much of the story will be different than canon.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

The days marched on - in misery for Lee. He and Kara had continued to treat each with cold indifference, and it was killing him, one long, slow day after another. He rarely saw her now that she lived in the CAG's quarters, and even when they did run into one another during their off-duty hours, she was politely aloof and refused to join the others in the pilots rec. Lee had taken to frequenting that spot often, as he felt the need for some human company. He'd spent more than a few nights with Eagle since then as well, but now that he didn't have to hide it, it didn't affect his work. She'd made it pretty clear that all she wanted was a frak-buddy - and that was fine with Lee. All _he _wanted was a few minutes escape from this hellhole that had become his life. Every time he slept with her, he detested himself a little bit more, but it, along with a fair amount of ambrosia, was able to make him forget his troubles from time to time.

The rumour mill was active, as it always was on a starship, and Kara had to know what was going on. _Oh well, she said she didn't care about my being with another woman, _he told himself. But deep down inside, he wasn't sure if he believed her. Instinctively he _knew _inside that there was more to their relationship, even if she was unwilling to admit it. _Her problem, _he thought, as he accepted Albatross' invitation to her bed.

Afterwards he lay in his own bunk, thinking about how much easier it was becoming to go for a quick frak with some woman he couldn't care less about. Just close his eyes and go on autopilot - no thoughts of Kara, of how morally wrong it was - just a few moments of physical pleasure with no regrets. _What is happening to me? To us? When did Kara and I switch places?_ But he had no answers, and to be honest, he was beginning to not care. Living in a mindless void where one couldn't feel pain was where he was headed, and he welcomed it.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Kara was not having fun. It seemed the old cliche of 'it's lonely at the top' wasn't too far wrong. Since becoming CAG, people treated her differently. Like she wasn't one of them. _Not like you've really tried to fit in around here though, have you? _But the line between command and subordinate was very firmly drawn on this ship, unlike Galactica where Lee had always been welcome to hang with the pilots on his off time.

Of course, as she became more and more unwelcome, Lee became more and more one of them. She knew he was spending his free time with them, and though no one would talk directly to her about anything other than work, she'd overheard the rumours. She knew Lee was spending his nights with other women. Well, hadn't she been the one to tell him that was okay? _Too late for regrets now Thrace, _she told herself. _Too late to wish things were different. _Lee couldn't be hers, so she had to let go and allow him to move on.

She lay in her bunk, trying to think of some way to get her mind off Lee. She tried hard to think of the last time she was happy. Caprica. Anders. Samuel T. Anders. Things had gone downhill from there, gaining momentum since they'd been transferred to Pegasus. Her time with Anders had been spontaneous, happy and uncomplicated - all the things it never was with Lee. If only ... well, why not? Maybe Cain would be more receptive to the idea of returning to Caprica.

Kara had known when she'd made the promise to return, that it was going to be damn near impossible to keep. Anders had known too - the look on his face had been one of loss, not hope. Nonetheless, she'd tried, but Adama and Roslin had shot that idea down post-haste. She'd felt regret and sorrow at losing him, but like everything else painful in her life, she'd tried to put it behind her and move on. Maybe it was time to revisit that part of her life - assuming he was still alive.

She rolled over and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she'd have a little talk with the Admiral.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Tigh asked skeptically.

Adama fixed him with a familiar, sidelong look. "I'm sure it's not, but that isn't going to stop me. I haven't seen Lee or Kara in a month. I need to talk to them - in person - and find out exactly what's going on on that ship."

"Cain isn't exactly ... forthcoming, now is she?" Tigh said, taking a swig from his glass.

"No," Adama said shortly. There was so much more he would have liked to say, but given that Cain was his superior officer, it wouldn't do to be badmouthing her. Not that he didn't trust Saul, but his tongue did tend to be a little loose when he took to drinking. "Schedule a raptor launch in an hour. I'll let the Admiral know I'm coming. Ship's yours while I'm gone."

Tigh nodded. "Yes sir."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Captain - those people on Caprica deserve to be rescued. In fact, I'm of half a mind to take this ship back there and kick those toasters off our planet myself."

Kara's heart surged, hearing Cain's words. But she had to keep things in perspective. "They _do _have the planet guarded Admiral. The only reason I was able to get by the basestar was because I was in a cylon ship."

"Which you no longer have," Cain mused.

"No sir. But it wasn't big enough to bring all the survivors anyway. We'd need something considerably bigger."

"I'm sure Pegasus would suffice," Cain said condescendingly.

"Yes sir," Kara answered, colouring slightly at the Admiral's inference.

At that moment, the loudspeaker in Cain's office erupted with noise. "Admiral, you've got an urgent call waiting for you."

Cain picked up the headset, an irked look on her face. "Yes," she said shortly. Silence. "Of course Commander. I'll see you soon then."

She looked over at Kara, who had an inquiring look on her face. "It seems Commander Adama is paying us a surprise visit."

Adama was coming here! Kara nearly bubbled over. She'd missed him terribly since being transferred. Lee! She had to find a way to let Lee know. She knew he'd want to see his father, despite all the difficulties they'd had getting along.

"We'll discuss this again later after I've had a chance to think. In the meanwhile," Cain leaned forward earnestly, "keep this to yourself. It's just between us. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Kara said crisply.

"Dismissed."

As Kara left the Admiral's office, she racked her brain, trying to remember where she'd scheduled Lee to be without having to go back to her office to look it up. Suddenly it came to her - he was on the flight deck doing Viper repair and maintenance.

The Pegasus maintenance crew had been offended when she started making the pilots do their own mechanical work, but she was firmly of the opinion that every pilot should know how to repair their own ship. After all, one seldom crashed on a moon or planet with a full maintenance crew in tow. She herself had put that to the test several times and only survived because she'd had the ability to improvise. Lee had shared that opinion and so had had his pilots on Galactica do the same. These pilots however, had fought tooth and nail against it, but she'd held firm, and though they still bitched about it, took it as part of their normal routine.

There he was, half-hidden under his Viper, sweaty and greasy.

"Apollo, can I have a word?" She figured it was best to be formal or the others would get suspicious.

"Of course Captain." He slid out and joined her.

"Come on," she said, and began walking. It wasn't till they'd turned several corners and were out of earshot of the others that she told him the news. "Lee, your father is coming."

"Here? Why?"

"I don't know. But he'll be here within the hour."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"I was meeting with Cain when the call came through that he was on his way over."

"Probably just wants to talk with her," Lee said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Get showered. We'll find a way to get him alone."

"How?"

"Leave it to me. I'm good at coming up with crazy-ass plans, remember?" She smirked.

Lee smiled too. "Okay, I'll trust you," and he headed off to the washroom. For the first time in days his heart felt light. Kara was acting almost like the last month hadn't happened, and he was going to see his father. Things were looking up.

**TBC**


End file.
